


three words

by VanillaLovesYou



Category: Post X-men: Apocalypse - Fandom, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, PDA, Rare Pairings, Romance, man this was..... Gay, nightsilver, peter has the worst impulse control, quickcrawler, which is sometimes a good thing, x-men ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaLovesYou/pseuds/VanillaLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those three magical words are uttered for the first time in the 6 months they’ve been dating, and it’s all thanks to Peter’s shitty impulse control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three words

**Author's Note:**

> these two are really Gay and in love :') this ship needs more fics honestly...

It was purely out of impulse. **  
**

The two were on a date, one of several that they had already been on, and Peter wondered - worried - if they were moving too fast.

If _he_ was.

They’ve only been dating for half a year, after all.

They were on a walk late at night, after Peter showed him one of the finer things in life: roller skating.

It was pretty damn great.

(Nevermind the fact that he fell on his ass _several_ times.

Kurt was surprisingly good at it, despite it having been his first time.

“I have walked on tight ropes before, this is simpler than that,” he explained, after Peter fell for the 50th time that night. Peter worried that this was boring compared to tight rope walking but, after making Kurt laugh so hard he almost choked on soda, he figured that that wasn’t the case.)

“Are you okay, Peter?” Kurt asked, intertwining their fingers. Peter hoped his hands didn’t feel sweaty, or weird, ‘cause Kurt’s felt really nice - soft and rugged, calloused from missions and the circus.

“Uh, yeah - sorry, um. Your hands are nice to hold,” Peter replied. That earned a surprised squeak of laughter from Kurt, and Peter laughed along.

“Sorry babe,” said Peter, “I don’t know why I’m so?? Like, jittery tonight.”

“It’s fine,” Kurt reassured. He swung their hands together. “You are always jittery, love.”

Love.

Peter feared his heart would burst from his chest.

Peter let go of his hand, and stood in front of him. Kurt smiled up at him. He placed a hand on Peter’s cheek, and Peter closed his eyes for a second. He loved, loved, loved every second he was with him..

See, time has always had a funny way of making Peter’s life shit. There was too much of it all the time, and he always needed to be doing something - anything. Every moment was fleeting and not every moment counted in his eyes. But with Kurt, it was different. A good different, but still different, which made it.. scary, at first, and definitely nerve-wracking. And weird.

Usually Peter avoided anything that scared him, scattered his thoughts, and made him feel like flying all at once - which was exactly why he avoided telling Erik he was his father, but that was a different matter for a different time - but he wouldn’t trade the world for every second he spent with Kurt. He didn’t want, nor have to, quicken anything about them - he was scared to, in fact.

“Can I kiss you?” Kurt whispered, always the gentleman. Peter let out a puff of laughter.

“You don’t have to ask, we’ve done worse,” said Peter.

Kurt gave him a playful slap on the cheek, “You know I was being romantic! Also, consent is important in all relationships.”

Peter laughed and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

“I know, I know.”

They shared a kiss, sweet and slow. Kurt’s lips were slightly chapped, and he tasted like blueberry candy. Peter loved candy - Kurt knew, and tasted like so, and so many things about Kurt was so, very good. He ran his tongue across Kurt’s bottom lip, earning him a soft purr and entrance to Kurt’s mouth.

He was sure he’d never get tired of these kisses.

Kurt sighed and rested his hands at the nape of Peter’s neck, while Peter held him by the hips. He felt Kurt’s tail curl around one of his legs and he smiled as they parted. He leaned his forehead against Kurt’s and looked at him with the adoration he had for him.

“I love you.”

It was sudden, and unexpected, and _god_ why couldn’t he be better at controlling his fucking impulses already - was it too early? Too quick? Too much? His heart was beating too fast to really think straight.

Not that he thought straight any time of the day, anyway.

Kurt’s eyes widened, and his blush deepened. He gaped at Peter with disbelief, and momentarily Peter wondered if he should be worried that saying ‘I love you’ was _that_ much of a shock. Was it not clear that he cared for him? Did he not show his affections enough? Was he a bad boyfriend???

“I, uh -”

Kurt practically pounced as he threw himself at Peter, kissing him all over his face. His cheeks, his nose, the bridge of his nose, his forehead, his lips. Peter tumbled back, falling on his ass and groaned at the weight practically cushing him.

Kurt jumped off of him, apologies tumbling out of his mouth like a fountain. Peter rubbed his tailbone and waved it off, laughing.

Kurt helped him up and whispered, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me @transgaymaximoff.tumblr.com if you wanna B)


End file.
